Can I Keep Him?
by Rivenchu
Summary: One word. Kinky. That explains this whole fic. Well freaky does also work. ~~~ Amelia says "Look what I found Daddy on my way home. Can I keep him?" ^_^


Author's Notes: You could call this an AU. Don't flame me this idea has plagued me and wouldn't leave me alone til I wrote it! I was half awake at the time and you wouldn't believe all the crazy ideas I come up with like that. So Hahaha! Beware of my fic of ... freakishness and kinky-ness! *stands on cliff as sky goes black then thunder crashes in the background* Mwuhahaha!!!!! Wait, I need a scarier laugh...I know! OHOHOHOHO!!!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (I'm dancin'! I'm dancin'! *Riven dances* I can't dance! But I dancin' anyway!) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Amelia was very happy. She had finally found what she had been waiting for all her life. She had found the perfect pet. She carefully dragged him along behind her on her way to the palace. Rushing to her father's room she opened the door. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I keep him?!" she cheerfully asked setting down the 'so-called' pet in front of her.

"...Amelia...?" Phil asked dubiously looking at what she dragged in.

"I promise to take care of him, really!" Amelia bubbled.

"But Amelia..." Phil began again.

"Daddy look at him isn't he sooo cute? He's adorable! I love his little smile he always has!" Amelia cooed at her pet who was trying to slink away. Amelia stopped him by grabbing him into a hug.

"Amelia I don't think you'll be able to keep him. What is he any ways?" Phil looked at Amelia then at what she was holding.

"Don't worry Daddy. He's ok. Isn't he just soo cute. Isn't his hair neat?" Amelia squealed.

"Amelia..." Phil started in a tone of voice.

"Oh alright Daddy. He's a cute 'lil mazuko. See?" Amelia pointed the mazuko's eyes. Amelia then hugged him even closer. "I just couldn't leave him alone in this world, so I want to keep him."

"Hmmm...mazuko eh?" Phil looked thoughtful. "Well, I suppose you could keep him. Just make sure he doesn't get in any trouble. And be sure to take care of him."

"Yes Daddy!" Amelia chirped. 

"What are you going to call him?" Phil asked.

"Oh. He already has a name. His name is Xellos." Amelia let go of the mazuko.

"Perhaps he belongs to some one Amelia." Phil said. "It would be unjust to keep him then."

"No I already checked." Amelia looked hopefully at her father.

"Ok you have to register him and get an ID tag for him." Phil lectured. "Why don't you do that now?"

"Yes Daddy!" Amelia rushed out.

Phil watched the door closed then looked at Xellos for a moment.

"Hmmm..." Phil knelt down so he was eye level with Xellos. "Your a strange one. Well no matter!" Phil laughed heartily and tousled the mazuko's hair. "I hope you behave."

"..." Xellos blinked. 

Amelia came back. "Shouldn't I get a collar too?"

"Yes, otherwise all our happiness would hurt them." Phil said.

'Collar...?" Xellos thought. 'I'm not getting a collar stuck on me!' Xellos then inched his way back towards the window... until Phil lifted him by the back of his cloak, surprised Xellos squeaked.

Amelia bounded back into the room waving some papers around. "Ok I went down and registered him. "Look. I even found a perfect collar for him." She took a silver collar with amethysts and obsidian in it, and let her father inspect it.

"Oh and Amelia remember some mazuko speak. I think this one is able to, or at least understand speech. And once you put the collar on, if he escapes he'd probably starve." Phil said looking at Xellos who was now struggling while still being held in the air by Phil.

"He might understand me! Cool! And don't worry I'll do my best to make sure he won't starve." Amelia looked up at her father. "Ummm...how do I get the collar on?"

'I will not have a collar put on me.' Xellos stopped struggling for a moment to glare at the offending collar. 

"I'll hold him still." Phil replied as he pinned Xellos down.

Amelia held up the instruction booklet. "Ok I put this on..." Amelia put the collar on. "...and then say _Shiawase Shibaru_!" Amelia looked up from the booklet. "Oh no did I do something wrong?!" She asked horrified looking at Xellos who passed out.

"No dear. This is normal." Phil lifted the unconscious mazuko. "He'll come around soon. Why don't you go talk to your sisters."

After Amelia left with a guard carrying Xellos, Phil thought 'Well at least he's better than what Naga got."

* * *

Amelia bounded to where her sisters would be having afternoon tea. Filia was there daintily drinking tea, Lina was eating a plateful of cookies, and Gracia or Naga was asleep.

"Guess what?!" Amelia asked excitedly.

"Yes Amelia?" Filia asked looking at her younger sister.

"I finally have a pet! I'm so happy! "Amelia finished bounding over to her sisters and sat down.

"So what did you get?" Lina asked. "A werewolf like me?"

"Or a chimera like me?" Filia queried.

"Neither." Amelia replied. "I have a mazuko."

Naga snored.

"We'll have to meet after dinner and introduce ourselves then. "Filia said.

"Ok." Amelia calmed down enough to have some tea.

"Mazuko? Aren't they kind of rare?" Lina asked to herself.

* * *

'How ever did I get into this mess. Well it doesn't matter now.' Xellos stopped pacing and looked around. Sighing he sat down and felt the collar around his neck again. 'This is just great... not only am I stuck here, I have on of those collar things on. I don't even know exactly what it does either.'

Looking around the room, he noticed the basket that could pass off for a bed, several miscellaneous items, and a door. Getting up he walked to the door, opened it and peeked out.

"Oh you're awake!" Amelia said as she sat on a couch. "It's almost time for you to meet my sisters now anyway."

Xellos blinked and tilted his head to the side a little.

Amelia walked to a dresser while mumbling "I don't know you very well yet so I'll have to keep you on a leash for a while."

Xellos blanched and started to back up into the room he came from.

"Xellos, come on we're going to go meet my sisters now." Amelia smiled as she held up a leash and walked towards him.

* * *

'I wearing a collar and now I'm being lead around on a leash!' Xellos huffed as he followed behind Amelia. 'Can this get any worse?'

"Oh it looks like we're the first!" Amelia said as she sat down at the square table. She motioned for Xellos to sit in a chair next to her.

A few minutes passed until a different door opened. Lina came in on a big golden-brown tawny werewolf, with a golden streak running from it's forehead to halfway down it back. It wore a silver and topaz collar.

"Hello Amelia." Lina said as she sat down to Amelia's left. "The full moon is today so he's stuck like this right now."

The werewolf whined, put a paw on her leg, and looked up at her with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I still love you like this." Lina cooed and affectionately patted the werewolf on the head. "Now sit down Gourry." The werewolf leapt up on the chair next to her with his tongue hanging out.

"Lina, Gourry this is Xellos." Amelia said pointing at Xellos, who was crouched down and peeking over the table just a little.

"He's kind of jumpy right now." Amelia said when she looked at Xellos.

"Well, Xellos I'm Princess extrodinare Lina Inverse Seyruun. Also known to bandits in the area as a beautiful sorcery genius Lina Inverse." Lina had a sparkle in her eye as she said this. "And this is Gourry." Lina smiled as she scratched the werewolf behind the ears. "He likes to come along with me sometimes." Gourry yipped happily.

Another door opened as Filia walked in followed by a lavender haired blue skinned chimera. She sat down across from Lina. The chimera was wearing a silver and turquoise collar.

"Hello Filia, Zelgadis." Amelia said. "This is Xellos." Xellos before the door had opened had started to sit up, but as soon as the door opened had retreated to his previous position.

"He's acting just like you did Zelgadis. Let's hope he won't take as long to come out of his shell." Filia laughed.

"Yeah. Sure. Laugh at the chimera." Zelgadis muttered.

"I know you're just grumpy right now because you want coffee. Remember the doctor said to cut back on coffee." Filia lectured.

"OHOHOHOHO!!" rang a laugh as Naga burst in, behind her followed a giant winged snake. The snake was wearing a unadorned silver collar. She sat down at the table across from Amelia as the snake coiled up next to her.

"Hello Naga..." Amelia said as she recovered from her sister's laugh. "I'd like you to meet Xellos."

"Who?" Naga asked curiously.

Amelia looked over to Xellos's seat and saw that it was unoccupied. "Xellos...?" Amelia followed her leash on her wrist and looked under the table. 

'Biiig snake..." Xellos thought shakily as sat under the table. 'That caught me off guard.' The snake peeked it's head under the table and hissed. 

The next thing any knew Xellos was behind Amelia's chair looking at the snake.

"Naga." Amelia plaintively said. "Can you stop Wevry to stop hissing, please?" Turning to Xellos she said "He won't hurt you. You can sit back down now."

Xellos climbed back onto the seat, but he still was wary of the giant snake.

The three princesses chatted for awhile before retiring to bed. They all went their separate ways to their rooms. {Ok all you out their with ideas this is a PG not R or above. While this is 'for the lack of a better word' kinky it is also just weird and freaky, no romance or stuff like that.}

"Ah… this has been such a wonderful day!" Amelia exclaimed as she stretched out in bed.

Over in a the room next to her…

'This has been one of the worst days ever…' Xellos thought.

~ ~ ~

Authors Notes: Well, I have an idea for the next chapter…be afraid, very afraid. *stands on cliff as sky goes black then thunder crashes in the background* Mwuhahaha!!!!!


End file.
